Promises
by Niwasae
Summary: ItaNaru onesided SasuNaru. Naruto is sick and tired of hiding behind a fake mask. He is sick and tired of fighting a useless fight and decides to quit being a shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Naruto sighed as he slipped on his ANBU mask and reported to Tsunade. He had another mission to go on. Over the past few years he started to tire of the mask that he always wore. He was sick and tired of acting like a fool and hanging around his so called 'friends'. He was sick of it all.

He had gotten into the habit of accepting mission after mission after mission. He didn't want to stay to long in Konoha and was thinking about transferring to Suna. At least there he would be with his one true friend and brother, Gaara. Naruto sighed again and looked in the mirror one last time. This would be the best time to confront Tsunade about it and turn in his hiate.

His face was covered in a Kitsune mask. He was wearing a black tight fitting Chinese style shirt and a pair of black baggy knee length shorts with big pockets on them and black shinobi sandals with Tsunade's necklace around his neck along with a dark garnet bead necklace. It the texture of the garnet was so deep it looked black. His ANBU uniform was folded and in the closet. Beside him was his hiate. His golden blond hair fell past his shoulders and down his back and was tied back while some stray bangs framed the mask. He was still the shortest male among his peers at 5'7" and for some reason or another he never seemed to develop any bulky muscles. He was slender and toned. Then again it could be from merging with the Kyuubi a few years back. Kyuubi had also left another gift before he left. Naruto was now able to carry children. After loosing interest in females, Kyuubi had immediately assumed that he was into the same sex…the damn Kitsune was on the mark. Naruto snorted and left his apartment and to the Hokage tower. When he got there he saw another person standing there.

Uchiha Sasuke was also an ANBU after returning from Orochimaru 3 years ago. He was immediately welcomed and made ANBU by the will of the council. The Rookie 9 were wary of him at first but eventually accepted him back. Sakura stopped crushing on Sasuke after she got with Lee so just saw him as a friend. The only person that didn't come around was Naruto. Naruto refused to have to do anything with him after rescuing him. And so far, he hadn't seen him or anyone else from the Rookie 9 for the past 2 years with all the missions he took.

"Tsunade-sama, I wanted to tell you that I am ending my career as of right now." Naruto said before Tsunade could speak.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened while Sasuke stiffened.

"You…you what?" she asked.

"I quit." Naruto said. He put his hiate on the table in front of her and took off his mask and put it beside the hiate.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto lifted his head to look at her. His sapphire blue eyes had slits in them now. The marks on his cheeks were still there but gave him an exotic look. His full rose pink lips and perfect nose went well with his peachy complexion. Naruto grew up to be beautiful and graceful.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. Naruto was beautiful. Naruto wanted to quit…wait…what?!

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to rest." Naruto said as he took off the necklace that Tsunade gave him.

"I have worn this for you Hokage-sama, for many years. I think it is time that I returned it." Naruto said and went around the table to place it over her head.

"Naruto it was a gift." She said and tried to take it off but Naruto shook his head.

"I see how you look at it Hokage-sama when you think that I don't notice. You miss it, it belonged to your grandfather and I understand your need to be near it. So just accept it and all will be well." Naruto said and Tsunade smiled gratefully him.

Naruto walked back around the table to the other side where Sasuke stood and stood a few feet away from him. He lifted his hand to his necklace and caressed it lovingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the necklace. It was familiar to him but he couldn't place where.

"Well, Naruto, if there is no changing your mind then you can leave." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto said and turned to leave when Sasuke grabbed his arm and held him still.

"You can't quit." Sasuke said.

"Oh, why not?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke couldn't answer that. There was no way he could tell Naruto that he had come back him. There was no way to tell the dobe how much he cared about him.

"Naruto, please." Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's arm tighter. 2 years. It's been 2 years since he last saw Naruto, but why? He thought of all people, Naruto would welcome him back with open arms but it was just the opposite.

"What do you want from me Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke's heart froze at the formality in which Naruto addressed him.

"What did you call me?"

"Uchiha-san, if you would please let me go, I would be thankful."

"Why? Why now? What changed?" Sasuke asked totally forgetting about Tsunade who was watching the whole thing with interest.

"Let me go." Naruto said coldly with a blank expression. Sasuke just tightened his grip bruising Naruto's delicate skin. Naruto winced. When _he_ sees this, all hell would break loose.

"Uchiha Sasuke, let him go." Tsunade said. She could see the danger in the situation. Sasuke was stronger in terms of physical strength compared to Naruto. And right now Sasuke was so lost in his thoughts, if he gripped any harder, Naruto's arm would either sprain or the bones would break.

"Sasuke let him go!" Tsunade said raising her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"No…never." Sasuke muttered. His eyes were glazed and he wasn't focusing on what was going around him.

Naruto whimpered in his head. His bone felt like it was going to shatter at any minute. Suddenly there was a wave of killer intent that filled the small room. Sasuke again didn't notice because he was to busy staring at Naruto who by now, started to struggle a bit. Tsunade and Naruto were the only ones to notice the killer intent but instead of scaring Naruto as it did Tsunade, it comforted him.

"K-Kyuu…" Naruto whimpered softly. It hurt so much. He started struggling in earnest now but Sasuke wouldn't relent. His grip once again tightened and Naruto heard the bones start to crack.

Suddenly the hand was gone and Sasuke was thrown against the wall while Naruto was gathered into a familiar set of strong warm arms. His left arm was limp and rested by his side. He gripped the shirt in front of him with his right hand and buried his head into the pale strong neck. A few tears leaked out but his pillar didn't move. All he did was comfort him by rubbing his right arm and lightly massaging his left.

Naruto felt someone healing his arm and looked to the side to see Tsunade kneeling besides them and healing him. The ANBU guards in the front came in and stood protectively around the trio while looking around for danger.

"Hokage-sama?" the ANBU with the bird mask asked.

"Take the Uchiha home and make sure he doesn't leave until I have summoned him." Tsunade said all done with healing Naruto.

The ANBU bowed and left taking an unconscious Uchiha with them. Tsunade watched the scene in front of her and smiled.

A tall blood red haired man was cuddling with the small blond in his arms and purring slightly. He was very handsome. His hair was long and tied back with a black ribbon while his tall muscular but lean frame was covered in a black kimono. There was a black haori over it that covered his slender and graceful hands. His golden eyes were like those of a fox, golden and piercing. He stared lovingly at the blond bundle in his arms.

"Kyuu-tou-san…" Naruto murmured into the strong chest.

"Kit, it's alright now. The Uchiha gaki is gone now." Kyuubi murmured.

Tsunade was watching the scene with a far off look in her eyes. When she first found out that The Kyuubi no Kitsune was out of the seal and in human form, she was furious until Naruto told her what happened to him. Kyuubi was summoned to the Ningenkai by Orochimaru and was trying to control him but lost it when he was over powered making Kyuubi slip into insanity for awhile until the Yondaime sealed him away into Naruto.

Tsunade was still wary of Kyuubi after what Naruto told her but from what she observed, Kyuubi loved Naruto like a son and would never let any harm come to him. And it seemed, she thought with a smirk, that the great, fierce, and terrible Kyuubi no Kitsune was completely wrapped around the little blonde's finger.

Not that Naruto would do anything mean to the Demon Lord, after all, he was his 'father', so to speak.

Suddenly Kyuubi's eyes turned to her. They were cold and masked a fury that sent shivers down Tsunade's spine.

"If I ever find that Uchiha brat harming my kit again, rest assured that the most treasured prodigy of Konoha will never see the light of day ever again." He threatened.

Tsunade had no choice but to agree.

Kyuubi lifted Naruto bridal style and vanished to their apartment. He set Naruto on the bed and tucked him in despite the protests Naruto was giving.

"Rest kit, your stress level is high enough already. I just want you to rest before you start making decisions alright?" Kyuubi said running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Hai tou-san." Naruto said sleepily. The hand running through his hair was putting him to sleep.

When Kyuubi was sure that Naruto was asleep he stood and closed his door and walked to the couch and sat down. The Uchiha gaki wouldn't take this lying down. He had to get Naruto and himself out of the apartment and to somewhere where it was safe for Naruto. The villagers still hated him and were constantly after him. Most of the friends he had here were not loyal or trustworthy enough to be called a 'friend'. He stood and walked to the broken window and stared out at the village.

He absolutely hated it; Konoha reeked of deception and hate. He wanted Naruto out of the village and Naruto knew it as well and ever since he got in contact with him in the seal, he had been slowly but surely convincing the blond to leave this accursed place. It was only a matter of time, with his retirement and money he made from all his missions, Naruto had enough to live the rest of his life out comfortably without working. But knowing the blond, without something to do, he would get restless.

Kyuubi snorted and got back on track. With the retirement, Naruto was now able to leave the village without anyone stopping or making him a nuke-nin. He was just a civilian now.

The only problem left was the Uchiha and the rest of his kits suitors. Once they find out that they left, they would demand a search party and with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga voicing their demands, the damn council with succumb to their wishes.

An evil smirk revealed itself on Kyuubi's face. The Lord of the Makai was showing his true colors. Nothing would ever harm his kit, not if he had the power to stop it, and he knew just how to take care of the imbeciles that wanted to mate with his kit.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto slept throughout the day while Kyuubi plotted. When Naruto woke up, he went to the small den and saw Kyuubi sitting on the worn couch while staring intently at the wall across from him. There was a look of extreme concentration on his face so Naruto didn't bother him. Instead he just smiled and went back inside the room to change his clothes. Sometime during the night, Kyuubi had changed him into his pajamas.

When he went back out, Kyuubi was still sitting in the same place except with a frown on his face now. Naruto was worried and sat next to Kyuubi and laid his head in his lap like he always did when he was insecure. Immediately he felt a large hand comb through his hair rhythmically and soothingly. Naruto purred and nuzzled Kyuubi's stomach just below the navel.

Kyuubi looked down with amusement and love in his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked gently.

"Yes, how about you?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi's hand paused before combing his hair again.

"Kit, I think it's time we leave."

Naruto's eyes shot open from when he closed it a second ago and he sat up. He searched his Tou-san's eyes looking for something. He knew for a long time that Kyuubi wanted to take him away from Konoha but could he do it? Could he really forsake the village? He looked hard at Kyuubi and smiled. All he saw was concern and love.

If his Tou-san was there then he would do it. As long as Kyuubi was with him everything would be fine. He nodded and smiled when Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Is there anything you want to take?" Kyuubi asked. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Preferably now, but he digressed.

"No, I am ready to leave now." Naruto said. Everything could be bought again.

Kyuubi nodded and stood lifting Naruto into his arms like the child he was and vanished only to reappear in the middle of the forest far from Konoha.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked looking up at the taller male.

"What do you want to do?" he asked looking down at the smaller boy.

"I love cooking." Naruto stated. Kyuubi raised a brow waiting form him to continue.

"How about we open a small restaurant?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds lovely kit." Kyuubi said ruffling Naruto's hair despite his feeble protests.

"But where do we open the store?" Naruto asked.

"Where do you want to open it?"

Naruto wasn't to sure. He knew that there would be people looking for him and that's not what he wanted. He wanted freedom. While he was thinking of a location, Kyuubi noticed another chakra above them in the trees. It was familiar. He smirked, it seems as though the wolf will come to claim the fox soon he thought as he stared at Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He sighed a bit and shook his head. Naruto didn't notice the chakra because he was distracted. He looked up discreetly and caught the wolf's eyes and smirked before nodding his head.

Kyuubi approved of this one courting his kit, after all, his kit need a strong mate who can look after him and make sure that no one else makes a move on him. He had to admit that looking after Naruto was a demanding job. Even as Lord of The Makai, he often found himself tired and out of energy at the end of the day because of the endless fangirls and boys.

He looked at Naruto who was still thinking and decided to intervene. He spoke loud enough so that their guest would hear as well.

"I know of a place. It's in Tokyo, outside of the Hidden Continents. There is an area dominated by the forest, near the edge is a temple where an old friend of mine lives, I'm pretty sure that we can live with here while you open a small restaurant near the entrance. The temple is a popular tourist sight so it is a nice location to settle in." Kyuubi said to Naruto who absorbed it like a sponge. He nodded and agreed with Kyuubi's idea.

"Who is this friend of yours?" Naruto asked.

"Her name is Genkai. Last I heard, she took on an apprentice who was later found out to be a Demon Lord." Kyuubi said.

"But I thought you were the Demon Lord." Naruto said frowning. Kyuubi chuckled.

"I am a Demon Lord, but more specifically I am the Lord of The Makai." Kyuubi said.

"So you are King?"

"Yes, you can say that." Kyuubi said.

"How long will it take to get there?" Naruto asked.

"I can teleport us to the forest but that's as far as we go. The old bat always booby traps the temple when she knows I'm coming." He said.

"And how does she know that we're coming?" Naruto asked confused.

"She said something about women's intuition or something along those lines." Kyuubi said with a shrug.

"Well, let's go then." Naruto said a little excited.

Kyuubi nodded and held onto Naruto's hand before looking up at the trees one last time to make eye contact with the wolf. He saw the wolf incline his head and disappear. Kyuubi just snorted to himself before teleporting his charge and himself into another dense forest.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks later when Naruto met Genkai.

The small restaurant was doing well for itself. Naruto and Kyuubi had been living in peace for once. In the beginning, and even now, Naruto was afraid of someone recognizing him and reporting him to the Hokage, or trying to take him away. Kyuubi seeing this would usually stay near the petit blond to reassure him with his presence, and to keep away the lustful predators.

Naruto had attracted many unwanted suitors over the past two weeks. Kyuubi was getting sick and tired of it. But he let it go since he knew that a certain wolf was always nearby and watching and protecting his mate. He was not all that surprised that Naruto didn't sense the wolf but he did notice that Naruto would constantly look towards the tree with a small frown on his face as if contemplating something. Kyuubi was waiting for the time when the wolf would reveal himself and he had a feeling that it would be soon. But it was on this day, two weeks after they settled down, that Kyuubi decided that Naruto should meet his old friend. So after Naruto closed the shop for the weekend, he dragged them to their home deep in the forest.

It was a large cottage by a large pond. It had about 6 bedrooms and baths, a large kitchen, a den, a living room, and a training room. The house was made from an ancient jutsu that Kyuubi preformed. Naruto questioned about the many rooms but Kyuubi just smirked and told him that it would be needed in the future, confusing the blond.

When they go to the cottage, Kyuubi shoved Naruto into his room and told him to change. Naruto was confused but did it. When he came back out he was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt that had a wide neck line showing off his collarbone. He wore black knee length baggy shorts with it with his black Chinese style slippers. He looked ethereal. Kyuubi smiled proudly at his kit. He himself was changed. He wore a white kimono with a blood red haori over it. His hair, instead of it being in its usual low ponytail, was in a high one instead. He led the way out and Naruto followed curiously. Kyuubi locked the door behind him and sensed the wolf following silently. He smirked and laughed inwardly.

Naruto was staring at his father figure suspiciously. Lately the old fox had been acting strange asking him about how he felt about having kits and a mate and what not. It was kind of weird. He was pretty sure that if Kyuubi kept going on then very soon he would receive the 'talk'. Not only that, lately he was feeling hot and restless. The feeling that he was being watched didn't help either. For some reason the stare was unnerving as it was pleasurable. It just made him hotter and more restless. He was going to ask Kyuubi about it since the fox knew something but refrained from doing so. If Kyuubi wasn't telling him, then he must have a reason for doing so.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he bumped right into Kyuubi who had stopped at the base of the steep stairs that led to the temple.

"Are you alright kit?" Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm fine. Am I finally going to meet Genkai?"

Kyuubi nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand before vanishing and reappearing at the top.

Naruto scanned his surroundings as he always did. The courtyard was very spacious and the temple was beyond amazing. Red pillars looked as if it could touch the sky. Naruto was awed. He turned to Kyuubi who was smiling at him. He smiled back and they walked up to the double doors that led into the temple.

"Fox, it has been a long time since you have visited." An elderly voice called once the doors closed behind them.

"At least I came to visit you old bat." Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto took this time to examine the small woman. She probably came up to his chest. Her hair was a faded pink that was a bit on the wavy side and was cut off at the shoulders. She had many wrinkles around her eyes and mouth showing that she smiled and laughed often. Her eyes were sharp and piercing as she scanned him as well. What stood out though was her chakra. It was stronger then the sannin. Naruto came out of his musings when he heard her grunt.

"He is the one who opened the restaurant and is running it by himself?" she asked.

"That I am, Genkai-san." Naruto said respectfully.

"Well, at least he has some manners unlike some lazy as fox that we shall not speak of." She said with a smirk while Kyuubi's eye started twitching.

"Well, at least my kit isn't stupid and unintelligent unlike some apprentice I can name." Kyuubi retorted.

"Yusuke may not be the brightest but at least he doesn't look like a girl." Genkai shot back.

Naruto was mildly insulted but sweatdropped when he sat the sparks going off between them. Naruto wanted to put in his own opinion but staying quiet was best at the moment.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window and stiffened. He saw the shadows moving and felt a familiar stare pierce through his skin and into his soul. It was then that he saw it for the first time in two weeks; something that he hoped that he would never see again, the Sharingan.

Naruto stood up immediately from where he was sitting and got into a defensive stance. He felt more then saw Kyuubi lead Genkai out of the temple. He stared at the red eyes when he noticed that it was different. It was more dangerous then the one Sasuke has. It was the Mangekyou. That meant it was Itachi who was watching him for the past two weeks. For some reason or another, that bit of information didn't bother him one bit. His heart actually started beating faster at the thought of Itachi watching over him. He had been falling for the elder Uchiha ever since they first met all those years ago. The only other person who knew was Kyuubi.

Suddenly Itachi disappeared. Naruto tensed in the large room when a strong pair of arms went around him from behind and brought him up to a strong chest.

"Hello my little Kitsune." Itachi purred into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was frozen in shock. His heart was beating unnaturally fast as his face held a faint flush to it. He leaned back unconsciously into Itachi's chest. Itachi, being the very observant person that he is, smirked as he felt his Kitsune's weight settle onto his body.

"Y-you were the one watching me?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi tilted Naruto's head back and stared deeply into the bottomless pools of sapphire.

"Of course, I couldn't let anyone else touch what is rightfully mine." He growled his eyes flashing while the Mangekyou started to spin dangerously.

Naruto blushed but couldn't look away from those beautiful but deadly eyes.

"Itachi…" Naruto whispered and brought a hand up to the elder's cheek and placed it there. Itachi turned his head and kissed the center of his palm while holding the soft hand in place.

There was a moment of silence before Itachi spoke.

"Why?" he asked.

Naruto knew what he was asking. Why did Naruto accept him so easily? Why wasn't he asking any questions? Why wasn't he fighting back?

The answer came to him instantly. He loved Itachi. It was as simple as that. He loved him. But he wasn't about to tell the older male that. He would let the genius figure it out for himself. Naruto thought with a smile.

Itachi traced the smile on his face with his thumb and stroked his cheek.

"My question," Itachi said.

"I will leave it up to you to find the answer Itachi. And when you do find the answer, tell me so I can say it to you." Naruto said.

Itachi looked confused for a bit but nodded. He would find the answer no matter how long it took. Naruto was his life. Ever since he met the boy, he became obsessed and strangely possessive of him. He knew he wanted the boy when:

The villagers of Konoha only made him want to do a massacre all over again.

When he saw his brother trying to make a move on Naruto, he wanted to go in and kill him.

Whenever he hurt him his heart felt like it was tearing to pieces and all he wanted to do was get on his knees and beg for forgiveness.

And finally, whenever he saw his Kitsune smile genuinely, he felt like ravishing him on the spot.

There was also the warm feeling he got whenever he looked at the blond. He didn't know what this feeling inside his chest was but he knew it was good. It was a feeling that he wanted to keep forever and he knew that Naruto would be the only one to give him this feeling.

He refocused on the smaller male and kissed his forehead gently. He just stared when Naruto smiled gently at him.

Both heard someone clearing their throat from behind them and Naruto jumped while Itachi was impassive as though he knew that they were being watched the whole time.

Kyuubi was standing with Genkai and smirking at them while Genkai was chuckling.

"So the wolf has finally decided to court my kit. I approve the match." Kyuubi said.

"What the stupid fur ball is really trying to say is," Genkai started.

"Hurt him and die." Kyuubi finished glaring at Genkai who ignored the Death Glare of Doom.

"Must you always insult me?" Kyuubi asked.

"Must you always leave yourself open for attack?" she retorted.

"Don't mock me you baba!" he said pointing a finger at her.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to point at people? It's rude."

"Hn, whatever." Kyuubi said crossing his arms over his chest.

Genkai looked smug.

Naruto was staring at Genkai in awe. She was the first to outdo Kyuubi. He felt Itachi's arm tighten around his body and he purred slightly. He turned in those safe arms and gripped the front of his shirt.

"So when are we going to meet this retarded student of yours baba?" Kyuubi asked.

"Tomorrow, the idiot got himself lost on his way back from the Tokyo Dome." Genkai said.

"Well then, why don't you both come to the restaurant for lunch tomorrow, on the house of course." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

Genkai smiled back and nodded. Kyuubi looked back and forth from both and pouted.

"Why are you always mean to me but suddenly all nice to him?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because you are an idiot and he isn't." she said.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for awhile but…you hate me don't you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes." Genkai said deadpanned.

"I knew it!" Kyuubi said dramatically.

"I'm just joking."

"Really?" Kyuubi asked with fake tears running down his face.

"I just dislike you."

Kyuubi face faulted while Naruto and Itachi sweatdropped.


	7. Chapter 7

The three left later with Kyuubi pouting the whole way and muttering about old bats and what not. Itachi had his arm around Naruto's waist while Naruto was trying to calm down his tou-san.

"Tou-san, she was just kidding." Naruto said.

"No she wasn't. That psychotic woman is just that…a psycho." Kyuubi muttered darkly as he walked faster leaving the couple behind with a smirk on his face and evil glint in his eyes. He silently congratulated himself on his acting and laughed inwardly before sighing. Sometimes his son's naivety was really amazing.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Naruto asked worriedly. He looked up at Itachi with his huge sapphire blue eyes and blinked when Itachi smirked.

"He'll be just fine." he said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The answer will come soon enough my little Kitsune." Itachi purred as he guided them both to the cottage.

Naruto frowned but let it go. When they got to the cottage, Naruto opened the doors and walked down the hall to see Kyuubi's door closed with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it.

"Well, I guess he's turning in early." Naruto said aloud and walked back to the den where he left Itachi.

Itachi was staring out the window when he felt Naruto walking towards him.

"Ita…eep!" Naruto squealed when Itachi suddenly turned and swept him off his feet and into his arms.

Itachi walked down the hall and into a room that he knew very well.

"How did you know that this was my room?" Naruto asked.

Itachi just gave him a look and Naruto blushed.

"Oh."

He lay Naruto down and lay beside him. Naruto smiled and cuddled into Itachi's side with a purr and let his eyes drift shut. Itachi ran his hand through Naruto's unbound hair and smiled softly before placing a gentle kiss on the soft lips. He nuzzled Naruto's neck and breathed in his scent deeply before shutting his eyes and falling asleep next to his blonde.

Itachi glared as another man leered at his blonde. The man paled and walked away when he felt the bloodlust aimed at him. Itachi may have had the patience of a saint but this was really pushing it. If it wasn't for Naruto, he would've killed everyone already. It seemed like the customers came to stare and flirt with his Kitsune rather then go see the temple.

Itachi growled low in his throat as another man tried to make a pass. Kyuubi snickered behind him and he whipped his head around to glare at the older fox.

They were currently behind the register watching the blonde's every move. Naruto, Itachi was proud to say, was a hard worker. He cooked, took orders, and served the food. Kyuubi and Itachi were more like bodyguards in the small restaurant.

"So, how does it feel now that you're watching from the inside instead of on that tree branch?" Kyuubi asked.

"Hn."

"Now you know what I have to go through everyday."

"Hn."

"At least it's easier to dispose of them. That foolish ningen you call a brother was and still is a nuisance. Not to mention that Hyuuga. I swear if I wasn't there Naruto would not have his innocence still in tact." Kyuubi said glancing at Itachi from the corner of his eyes with a serious look.

He looked at Itachi closely and smirked inwardly. The Uchiha's face was emotionless and his eyes could've frozen the depths of hell. His eyes were flashing back and fourth from the Mangekyo to coal black. His fingers were digging into the wood of his chair leaving marks on it.

Kyuubi looked forward and saw two figures coming their way. He sighed inwardly in relief. Since Genkai and her idiot of a student were coming for lunch, Naruto had decided to close early for a private meal.

"Naruto, their here." Kyuubi said ushering the last customer out the door and locking it behind them.

Naruto came out from the kitchen and nodded. He turned to Itachi and frowned in worry.

"Itachi?" he asked. He walked towards his mate and gasped when he was grabbed around the waist and pulled forward. Itachi buried his face into Naruto's stomach. He was still sitting in the chair so Naruto's stomach was within his line of sight.

Naruto felt his father leave to escort their guests to the cottage. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair as Itachi held on more tightly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto whispered.

Itachi was furious, if there was anytime he wanted to kill his brother, it was at that moment. The thought of anyone touching Naruto made Itachi feel like killing something. No one would touch his blond. No one. This morning he woke up earlier then his Kitsune and took the time to observe him. It was a sight that he would never tire of for the rest of his life. The thought of anyone else but himself with Naruto made him go cold. It was in his haze of jealousy that he realized that he loved him. Uchiha freaking Itachi was in love.

That thought stayed with him to this moment. He looked up at Naruto and saw love and worry, in his deep blue eyes. It was then he knew the answer to Naruto's request.

Naruto loved him. Naruto wanted Itachi to tell him that he loved him so he could say it back.

He felt a hand on his face and refocused on his blond.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

Itachi sat up straighter and pulled a willing Naruto into his lap and held him close. Naruto put his arms around Itachi's neck in response and felt a pair of lips brush his ear.

Naruto mewled a bit and turned his head to Itachi who captured his lips for their first, official, kiss.

Itachi licked Naruto's lips along the seam and Naruto parted his mouth. He probed and ravaged the hot cavern and growled when Naruto shyly joined in. Naruto was putty in Itachi's arms. He was all mewls and moans while Itachi plundered and pleasured.

Naruto gasped when they parted only to give again as Itachi took and drank from his lips. Itachi left his lips with a gentle kiss before moving down his jaw and to his neck.

Naruto's hands were buried in Itachi's silky hair while Itachi's hands wandered down to his thighs and squeezed lightly, suggestively.

Itachi pulled back and observed his work with a smug look on his face. His Kitsune was flushed and panting. His bruised lips were parted slightly with saliva lightly coating his lips. His beautiful eyes were glazed and there was a prominent hickey on his neck.

Naruto was still in a daze when Itachi cupped his cheek and looked at him seriously.

"Do you trust me?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Yes." Naruto breathed.

He searched Naruto's eyes and his face softened.

"Would to consent to me mine and only mine?"

Naruto nodded staring deeply into the eyes he so adored.

Itachi kissed him again gently and tilted his head to the side. He was going to mark Naruto as his mate. It was an old Uchiha tradition that died out long ago. It was a mark for a newly wedded couple to ensure that there was no infidelity on either party. It connected the two on every level. What Naruto felt, Itachi would and vice versa. And with Kyuubi's merging with Naruto, they would be able to communicate telepathically.

Naruto knew what Itachi was planning on doing and he didn't mind it at all. Kyuubi had taught him about the old traditions and consented to this. He tilted his head more when he felt Itachi's lips ghost the base of his neck.

Itachi placed a light kiss before activating his Mangekyo.

"I love you."

He whispered into his love's neck before biting down.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Itachi were walking hand-in-hand back to the cottage. There was a smile on both faces, though you couldn't really tell with Itachi. On Naruto's neck the mark was being showed proudly. It looked exactly like the Mangekyo.

Naruto lifted his hand to the mark and caressed it lightly. After receiving the mark Itachi repeated the three precious words to him repeatedly.

He had smiled back and replied in kind.

"We're here." Itachi's voice drawled. It brought Naruto back to the present. They were about a few feet from the door but could already hear insults being traded back and fourth. It seemed that Genkai had the upper hand, as usual.

He looked up at his love and stood up on his tip toes to kiss his cheek before smiling.

_I love you Itachi._ He said through their link.

Itachi hugged him and captured his lips in for another passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Itachi kissed his forehead and kept one hand around his waist as he led him to the cottage.

_I love you too Naruto._ His voice reverberated through his mind in soothing waves.

As they approached the cottage, the argument got louder and louder. They paused in front of the door. Naruto's face was set in worry while Itachi's was set in indifference. Itachi put his hand on the door knob and turned it. Naruto pushed the door open only to see the den in shambles.

Naruto's eyes widened and he gasped in horror as his eyes scanned the whole room. Everything was destroyed.

"What happened?" Naruto whispered. His eyes were tearing up.

Itachi was also mildly shocked by the condition of the den and wondered about the rest of the house. The cause of all this was coming from the kitchen where more things were being broken, from what he could hear, that is.

Itachi looked at his mate when he felt his sorrow and tilted his chin up to kiss away the tears. Afterwards he led his shocked mate towards the kitchen. He was pissed and on the border line of killing somebody. His Kitsune was the one who kept the house in tip top condition and now it was a total wreck. Someone was going to pay.

What they saw almost made Naruto faint and it made Itachi even more furious.

The kitchen was covered in flour and other food products while a young boy with black hair was covered in eggs, Kyuubi's clothing was covered with ice cream, and Genkai was covered in baking powder.

All three were still arguing until they felt the room temperature drop below zero. There was an indescribable feeling hunted and tortured. They turned as one to the doorway and saw the source.

The garnet eyes of the Mangekyo were flashing at them while sapphire blue eyes stared at them calmly.

All three looked guilty. Genkai and the young man looked away but Kyuubi looked into his son's eyes and walked over to him.

Itachi growled low in his throat when Kyuubi came near but let it go when Naruto placed a hand on his arm.

Naruto stepped forward to meet his father and was embraced in a warm, sticky, ice cream hug. Naruto hugged back and let worry rest. He breathed deeply while Kyuubi held him in a close embrace.

"I'm sorry." Kyuubi muttered into his son's hair.

"It's alright tou-san. I'll start cleaning." Naruto said and pulled back only to find himself covered in ice cream too. He blinked before giggling. Kyuubi smiled back and kissed his forehead before pushing him towards Itachi who licked the ice cream off his cheek.

Naruto flushed but let Itachi do as he pleased and got a kiss from him as well.

Kyuubi raised a brow at the public display of affection but shrugged it off to Uchiha perverseness. He turned back to their guests and saw Genkai looking away politely while her gaki student was blushing furiously.

Suddenly an idea came to him and he smirked like the Makai King that he was. Genkai caught this look and raised a brow. Yusuke looked at his superior and felt a chill run down his spine when his lord turned his eyes to him.

"Well, since it is your fault that the place is a mess, it's your responsibility to clean it up. I don't care how you do it but it better be done by tonight." Kyuubi said.

"But…" Yusuke started

"Naruto-kun I hope you don't mind making enough for 4 instead of 5." Genkai said.

Yusuke stared at her with his jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?! I'm starving! You're the one who told me to come on an empty stomach!"

"Then clean up the mess." Kyuubi said.

Yusuke was grumbling about the unfairness of the world and left to start on the den. When he got there he saw the blonde almost done with the den. Yusuke blinked. It was a miracle. The blonde was dusting while the tall ebony haired man was putting away the vacuum. Yusuke sighed and walked up to the blonde. He was aware of the taller man staring at him as he approached his blonde.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned slightly to see the young man from the kitchen blushing and looking towards the side while fingering the side of his nose. Naruto almost giggled at the picture. He looked like a nervous child.

"I'm sorry about the mess. Why don't I finish here then you can go change and do whatever. I'll get the kitchen too so you don't have to worry about it." Yusuke muttered embarrassed.

Yusuke heard a giggle and turned to the blonde who was smiling at him. He was still wearing the clothes that were covered in ice cream after hugging Kyuubi. Yusuke blushed at the smile and looked down while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright, I'll finish here but I thank you for the offer…"

"Yusuke, Urameshi Yusuke." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The man staring at you is my mate Uchiha Itachi."

Yusuke turned to Itachi who looked at him briefly and grunted before returning his eyes to his mate.

"Itachi doesn't talk much." Naruto explained when Yusuke just stared at him.

Yusuke just shrugged it off and looked at the smaller man.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." Yusuke said.

"Oh, do you know someone like that?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, his name is Jaganshi Hiei." Yusuke said.

"I see, well, why don't you go and take a shower? I'll bring you some spare clothing and leave it by the door when you're done." Naruto said ushering the boy towards one of the guest room.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yusuke asked.

"You already did but go ahead." Naruto replied smiling.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 18." The shorter boy said leaving the younger but taller boy in the room and closing the door behind him.

"No way…he's older than me?!"


	9. Chapter 9

When Yusuke was done with his shower, he stepped out of the tub and saw a new set of clothes on top of the sink. He dried himself and put of the clothes. The shirt was a soft white cotton dress shirt while the pants were black slacks. He left the shirt un-tucked, the top three buttons undone, and rolled up the sleeves up to his elbow. His hair was not held back by gel so it framed his face stylishly. He suddenly noticed that his dirty clothes were missing and smiled a bit.

'Naruto must be washing them.' he thought as he opened the door and stepped out. He felt better after the shower and closed the guest door behind him. It was then that he smelled something delicious in the air and headed towards the source only to find the dining room all set and Naruto bringing in the last dish. Everyone looked up when he came in. Yusuke flushed when Genkai, Kyuubi, and Itachi smirked at him.

"You clean up well boy." Kyuubi said and took the dish from Naruto's hands to place it on the low table.

Yusuke snorted and sat down on the mat next to Genkai. Kyuubi was at the head of the table while Naruto and Itachi sat across from Yusuke and Genkai. Naruto waited in anticipation while everyone took their first bite.

Yusuke froze with the spoon still in his mouth before gobbling everything down.

Genkai's eyes widened in surprise.

Kyuubi just smirked in a knowing way and continued eating.

Itachi followed Kyuubi's example and continued eating.

Naruto smiled in relief and started eating as well.

After they were done, everyone helped clean up before moving to the den. It was an hour later when Genkai said that they would be leaving.

"Please stay, it's getting to dark outside to see anything clearly." Naruto said worriedly.

"Naruto is right, besides, there are plenty of rooms available." Kyuubi said.

They all turned to Itachi who just grunted.

"It's decided then, we leave in the morning. Got that idiot?"

"Yes baba." Yusuke replied.

"Just for that, you're going to be running 50 extra laps around the temple tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you going deaf? I said 100 extra laps."

"No you didn't! You said 50 you senile old bat!" Yusuke shouted pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Are you questioning my memory? I should bump that up to 150 instead if you want to complain so much."

Yusuke shut up, crossed his arms across his chest, and glared at the floor.

Kyuubi was snickering behind his sleeve while Itachi and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Why don't I show you to your rooms?" Naruto said. When they nodded Naruto led the way down the hall and deposited Yusuke at the room he was in before. Then he led Genkai to across from Yusuke and bid her goodnight. When he went back to the den, Kyuubi was gone but Itachi was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Itachi opened his arms and Naruto walked into them and snuggled into the warm embrace.

He looked up and fell into the deep pools of onyx. Itachi bent his head a bit and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a passionate one but a warm one. It was comforting.

Itachi leaned back and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead before standing with the sleepy blonde in his arms and made his way to their room.

He set Naruto on the bed and stripped to his boxers while Naruto traded his clothes for one of Itachi's shirts. It was big on him but it smelled like his mate and that was all that mattered.

Itachi raised a brow at his choice of clothing but shook it off when Naruto shyly kissed him. He wrapped his strong arms around the petit waist and shoved his tongue in when Naruto gasped. Itachi traced the hot cavern thoroughly before releasing the hot mouth in favor of kissing Naruto lightly on the cheek.

He picked up his small mate and deposited him on the bed before climbing in and pulling him tightly against his chest. Naruto snuggled back and smiled before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Itachi, I love you." Naruto whispered sleepily.

"Goodnight my little Kitsune." Itachi murmured into his ear before kissing it.

"I love you too." And with that, Naruto's breathing evened.

Itachi stared at him for a long time before shifting his eyes out the window.

Up in the trees was a figure hidden in the shadows watching the pair silently with glowing crimson eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 LEMON DELETED

**LEMON WAS DELETED CUZ OF REDBUTTON ISSUE. SORRY DX

* * *

**

Naruto moaned when he felt calloused fingers rub his nipple and a hot wet tongue circle it. He was on the borderline of waking up when his eyes shot open. He arched his head back with a whimper when he felt teeth nip the abused nipple before doing the same to the other. He panted and looked at his attacker and saw his mate staring into his eyes while his hands worked their magic on his body.

"Good morning love." Itachi said seductively. His hands were stroking his small mate in a comforting way now.

Naruto brought a small graceful hand up to his mate's cheek and smiled when Itachi placed a kiss on the center of his palm.

"Good morning Itachi." His mind was still foggy and clearing up. He suddenly blinked and looked down again and blushed furiously.

They were naked.

They were naked on the bed.

They were naked on the bed and about to IT.

Naruto blushed further when he heard Itachi's dark chuckle.

"Are you ready love?" Itachi asked and let his hands roam again, this time in a purposeful manner.

Naruto moaned in answer.

**A Lemon Used To Be Here**

They shared a loving kiss before Itachi pulled out and lay on his back. He dragged Naruto on top of him and closed his eyes while Naruto placed loving kisses along his jaw and down to his upper chest before resting his ear over his beating heart.

Itachi ran his fingers through Naruto's long hair before resting his hand at the small of his back.

Naruto fell asleep while Itachi looked out the window again to see the empty tree. He smirked and stared down at his love softly.

"Mine." He stated before following Naruto into dreamland.

Outside their window was a small twitching figure at the base of the tree. Crimson eyes were open wide in shock while a trail of blood leaked to the floor from his nose.

'The blonde's mate is a damn exhibitionist!' was his last thought before passing out.

An hour later, Naruto woke up to Itachi carrying him to the bathroom. He was placed on the toilet seat while Itachi turned on the water to a warm temperature. He stood and entered the shower with Itachi and both helped wash each other while sharing kisses and loving touches.

When they were done and leaving the now clean room, Naruto was dressed in a loose white long sleeved shirt with a boat neckline and wore loose black pants to go with it. His hair was tied in a mid-high ponytail that swayed when he walked.

Itachi was dressed in a tight charcoal grey sleeveless shirt that showed off his toned upper body and black drawstring pants that were loose on his legs as well. His hair was in its usual low ponytail that lay over his right shoulder.

As they were going to the kitchen, they bumped into Kyuubi who gave Naruto a hug and smirked knowingly at Itachi over Naruto's head.

"Kit, why don't you go outside and get some flowers from the garden?" Kyuubi asked.

"What about breakfast?" Naruto asked with a small frown.

"We can wait awhile longer. The old baba dragged her stupid student out of the house around 3 in the morning to go train. They'll be back in half an hour or so."

"Well, alright then." Naruto said and walked off to the garden while Itachi stayed behind and raised a brow at Kyuubi.

"Who was the intruder from last night?" Kyuubi asked.

"Some type of fire demon, he was short and had crimson eyes." Itachi said.

Kyuubi made a 'hmm' noise and tapped his chin in thought before blinking.

"I believe that the old wind bag told me about him. Her idiot apprentice mentioned it to the kit when the three of you were cleaning the den. Someone by the name of Jaganshi Hiei." Kyuubi said as the two walked side by side to the garden area. They made an impressionable picture standing side by side.

Kyuubi was once again dressed in a kimono of a blood red color with a pristine white haori over it and his hair in a loose ponytail. The fans would go crazy if they saw them.

When they got to the garden area, they saw Naruto tending to the fire demon they were discussing. Naruto looked worried while Kyuubi and Itachi remained impassive. There was a slit on the forehead that was closed. Kyuubi and Itachi looked at each other before standing near Naruto protectively.

"I found him passed out underneath the tree." Naruto said as he replaced the wet towel for a new one. From the corner of his eye he could see the two take protective stances near him and smiled inwardly.

Hiei felt something nice and cool being placed on his forehead above his third eye. He heard a soothing voice above his head talking in a worried tone and opened his eyes to see a familiar blonde figure staring at him. Hiei blinked before his cheeks turned a light pink color. He sat up and let the towel drop to his lap before looking at the two dangerous figures behind the blonde.

"Are you alright? I found you passed out under the tree."

"Hn."

Naruto blinked before smiling slightly.

"Do you know one Urameshi Yusuke?"

Hiei looked at the blonde searchingly before grunting again.

"Then you must be Hiei."

Hiei gave a curt nod while staring at Kyuubi before his eyes widened.

"I was just going to make breakfast. Would you like to join us?"

Hiei stared at the blonde before nodding again.

"Here's a bandana. Your old one was dirty and I'm pretty sure that you don't want any dirt getting into your eye so I dumped it."

"Kit, why don't you start on breakfast?" Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi in the eye before staring at Itachi. There was a warning in his eyes that said 'behave or else…' he stood and smiled at Hiei before placing a kiss on Itachi's cheek before standing in front of Kyuubi.

"Be nice." he said poking Kyuubi on the chest.

"What about him?" Kyuubi demanded pointing a finger at the smirking Uchiha.

"It was aimed at both of you tou-san." Naruto said and kissed Kyuubi on the cheek before leaving towards the kitchen.

Kyuubi smirked at Itachi who had dropped his own at Naruto's comment.


	11. Chapter 11

When Naruto was out of ear shot, they turned to Hiei and started their interrogation.

"What were you doing sneaking around the property?" Kyuubi asked.

"Koenma sent me here to investigate the area. Apparently there are rumors going around about a dark haired male with spinning red eyes asking for information then killing the informer once he gets it. The technique he uses to kill his victims originates from the hidden continents." Hiei said.

"But?" Itachi prompted stiffening ever so slightly. The description was too familiar.

"The spirit energy or chakra that he uses emits a faint yet distinct trace of Yokai energy." Hiei said.

Kyuubi and Itachi looked at each other. The Uchiha Clan did have a trace of Yokai in their blood because the earliest Uchiha mated with a Yokai and produced Uchiha Mandara. It lay dormant until it came to Itachi and Sasuke. It was more prominent in Itachi because he was the oldest. This was one of the reasons why many people feared him. His and Sasuke's chakra emitted malice and hatred, though it was more tolerable in Sasuke.

"So you came because Itachi here fits the description." Kyuubi said.

Hiei nodded.

"But you have the wrong person." He continued.

Hiei looked confused.

"The one you are looking for does look like him." Kyuubi said and looked at Itachi.

"Because he is my otouto." Itachi finished. His eyes flashed dangerously and Hiei pushed back the urge to flinch.

Naruto came rushing back into the room when he felt his mate's distress. He placed a gentle hand on Itachi's arm and led him to the kitchen to have some privacy.

Kyuubi looked after the two with a fond smile and turned to the Yokai in front of him.

"From what you told me and what I know about Sasuke, he is looking for Naruto. Unfortunately for him, Naruto is Itachi's mate as you can clearly see." Kyuubi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why is he after Uzumaki?" Hiei asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke have had a history together. One filled with betrayal and grief. Before Naruto met Itachi, I believe that he did love Sasuke once. But after the betrayal, he was crushed. And even though Itachi was always after him, at least he was always there."

"Why was he after Uzumaki?"

"Before they became mates, Itachi belonged to an SS-class organization called the Akatsuki." Kyuubi said as Hiei sucked in a sharp breath.

"Their goal was to extract all the Biju from their vessels and Naruto was one of them. Itachi was assigned to get Naruto so that they could extract me from him, but Naruto and I had already merged, giving me a body of my own and turning him into a Kitsune Yokai like myself. Afterwards, Itachi started spying on Naruto even though there was no need to anymore. They couldn't use me so they had pushed it aside and instead focused on the other Biju. Sooner or later they fell for each other and got together as soon as we came here. Itachi didn't say but I believe that he disbanded from Akatsuki to be with Naruto." Kyuubi said with a thoughtful look.

"What about Sasuke?"

"The younger Uchiha's goal was to kill his older brother because Itachi massacred their entire clan. He would've done anything from being used and killing those closest to him to attain the power to kill him. A Sanin named Orochimaru used that against the young avenger and marked him with a cursed seal. Long story short, the Uchiha betrayed Konoha and nearly succeeded in killing Naruto, his best friend. He came back to Konoha 3 years ago, right after Akatsuki stopped coming after Naruto. But their relationship changed. Naruto wanted nothing to do with Sasuke but Sasuke wouldn't have it and started to pursue Naruto. Naruto quit being a shinobi and left the village without Sasuke knowing and here we are." Kyuubi said spreading his arms in gesture.

"So the younger Uchiha left the village again just to get Uzumaki, who has no interest in him?" Hiei deadpanned.

"Correct." Kyuubi said.

"Does he know about Uzumaki and his aniki?"

"No, but if he does find out and tries to come after Naruto, Itachi is not the only one he will be dealing with. Naruto is an ex-ANBU captain Yokai who dislikes Sasuke, Itachi is a SS-class nuke-nun with Yokai blood, who is mated to Naruto and hates his otouto, and I am the Lord of Makai who views Naruto as a son and also hates Uchiha Sasuke with a passion." Kyuubi finished with an evil smile.

There was a moment of silence as Hiei absorbed everything.

"We need to apprehend him as soon as possible then. His latest victims were Yokai and you know what that means." Hiei stated as he looked at his Lord.

"Yes, the Makai will start to send in our own to destroy the Uchiha brat." Kyuubi said with a serious look on his face.

In the kitchen, Naruto turned off the stove while stirring the pot. Itachi had his arms around his waist and his nose buried in the golden locks. He inhaled deeply and felt the tension wash away from his body. When Naruto set the ladle down, he picked him up by the waist and set him on the counter facing him. Itachi stepped in between Naruto's legs and felt them close around his waist, the same that his arms did around his neck. They pressed their bodies close to each other and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked pulling back a bit to look Itachi in the eye.

"Sasuke is coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto tensed and stared intently at his love

Naruto tensed and stared intently at his love. Itachi's face remained impassive, but Naruto could read the anger and worry hidden under his mask.

Naruto's thoughts were racing rapidly. His thoughts were consumed with worry about what Sasuke would do if he found them. What he would do to his mate. Itachi, sensing his worry, used the mind link that they shared.

_It will be alright love._

_I don't want to lose you._ Naruto replied desperately.

_You will not lose me. Do you really doubt my skills?_

_You know I don't, but what if you get caught by a stray kunai? What then?_

_Naruto, my love, I am more worried for your safety than mine._ Itachi said, changing the subject.

_What do you mean?_ Naruto asked confused.

_Sasuke is not coming for me…_ Itachi said letting the sentence trail off.

_He's coming for me. Why? _

_My foolish otouto desires you, and it will be a cold day in hell before he lays a hand on you. You are mine._ Itachi growled out possessively while tightening his hold on his blond.

"I'm yours." Naruto said aloud.

Both were silent before Naruto spoke again.

"How far is he from here?"

"I do not know. We have just gotten the information from the fire Yokai." Itachi said.

"We will need to start patrolling the area. Knowing Sasuke, he will come alone." Naruto stated.

"The council will also use this opportunity to try and get rid of you." Kyuubi's deep voice said from the doorway.

Naruto and Itachi separated but kept their hands entwined.

"Of all the council members, the only one I am truly worried about is Danzo." Naruto said.

"Your otouto may be strong and intelligent, but Danzo has had more experience in this kind of game." Kyuubi said looking at Itachi.

"Hn."

"I wouldn't really worry about them though." Naruto said.

"Why not?" Itachi asked.

"Tsunade is not stupid. She will keep the council out of this."

"Are you sure?"

"I am quite confident about it." Naruto said.

"Then we are back to your otouto." Kyuubi said with a sigh.

There was a silence as they mulled over their thoughts before Itachi spoke.

"Otouto may be weaker than us, but he is not to be underestimated."

Kyuubi and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"He trained with Orochimaru for the better part of 3 years. And that hebi, although weak, was very good at manipulating the situation to his benefit." Kyuubi said.

"In any case, we need to start patrolling the area." Naruto said and the other two agreed.

Hiei, who was in the other room, was sitting on the porch with one leg drawn up and lost in his own thoughts.

Everything that he learned that morning was starting to make sense of its self, and he needed time to sort out his thoughts.

It was not everyday that you met the all powerful Lord of the Makai and have a civil conversation after seeing his 'son' and mate go at it like bunnies and passing out.

Urameshi also had a lot of explaining to do. Speaking of Urameshi, he had to contact Kurama and Lord Toddler about his findings.

Absently he wondered when breakfast would start.

It was 10 minutes later that the front door was forcefully opened with Yusuke stomping in with a dark expression on his face. Genkai followed in more slowly but also had an irritated look on her face.

Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi, and Hiei went to see what the commotion was about only to scoot out of the way as Yusuke went to his room and slammed the door shut. Kyuubi went aside to talk to Genkai while Naruto was looking worriedly after Yusuke. Itachi and Hiei, on the other hand, were staring at the broken door.

It wasn't in Hiei's or Itachi's nature to speak unless they wanted to. So, like in a lot of other instances, they stayed quiet.

They analyzed the door silently and noticed that the door knob was on the floor and half of the door was off its hinges. The other half, remained intact, mostly, it had a foot imprint on it. The door frame was also in need of fixing as well, it was splintered after the forceful entry.

"Are you going to charge him for breaking and entering?" Hiei asked suddenly.

"Hn."

Naruto turned to the silent duo and sweatdropped. He then turned to the door and the sweatdrop grew bigger.

"The door need's to be fixed." Naruto murmured.

"Che, oi baba control your idiotic gorilla of a student would you? I don't want the house falling apart because he can't control his strength." Kyuubi said glaring down at Genkai.

"Then maybe you should've built the place stronger you stupid excuse of a canine." Genkai snapped at Kyuubi.

They glared at each other. The other's felt the temperature drop and sweatdropped.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho...**

* * *

Breakfast turned brunch was an even more awkward affair. The air was tense with an underlying air of irritation.

Everyone was eating silently except for Naruto who was looking around the room at the angry people. Itachi noticed this and laid a hand on his thigh from under the table and gave it a light squeeze. Naruto laid his hand over Itachi's and laced their fingers together.

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking.

"Ano…did something happen…this morning?" Naruto asked Genkai.

That broke the dam.

Literally and figuratively speaking.

"You want to know what happened?! THE BABA IS WHAT HAPPENED! YOU HAVE NOT RIGHT TO TELL ME THAT I DIDN'T IMPROVE AFTER A MONTH TRAINING OLD HAG!" Yusuke stood yelling at Genkai.

"Of course you didn't you delinquent! You think using the same old training schedule without adding more was going to improve you?! I told you before you left that it wouldn't but you didn't take my advice so don't you dare point your finger at me and give me that bullshit." Genkai glared.

Yusuke was about to continue his rant when Kyuubi slammed his fist down on the table. The food jumped before settling but everything else was silent.

"I'll give you one of three choices. One, you take this squabble outside. Two you sit down, shut up, and eat. Or my personal favorite, three; you continue what you were doing and I kill you all. While under my roof, you will obey my rules. In this household my word is law do you understand?" Kyuubi growled dangerously. Bloodlust was spilling over in waves.

Kyuubi was not a happy camper.

After dealing with the fact that the idiotic younger Uchiha is prowling around trying to get his kit back, the stupid gorilla had to go and break down the front door, and leave him to argue it out with Genkai. Then, the stupid ningen had to go and start yelling when his kit asked a simple question which started a whole other round of fighting.

No, Kyuubi was not a happy camper.

"Are you all deaf? Don't make me repeat myself." Kyuubi glared.

Everyone nodded.

After the tense brunch, they had another visitor, a long redheaded beauty with emerald green eyes. He introduced himself as Yoko Kurama the famous Kitsune Yokai thief. He was looking for Hiei when he felt familiar waves of bloodlust surrounding the forest and decided to follow it to its source.

Kurama and Naruto became fast friends due to their kind nature just like how Hiei and Itachi were friends, a term used very loosely, since they were both silent. Kyuubi took the fellow Kitsune Yokai to the side and started to talk with him about the recent happenings with Sasuke and the dead Yokai's.

During this time, Itachi asked -forced under the pain of death- Yusuke to fix the door which he readily -reluctantly- got to.

"Don't forget the frame as well you stupid gorilla." Kyuubi said.

"What was that you damn fur ball?!" Yusuke yelled.

"You heard me you stupid monkey!" Kyuubi yelled back.

They were about to charge each other but were held back. Naruto was in front of Kyuubi trying to push him back while Kurama was holding Yusuke by the back to make him stop.

Itachi, Hiei, and Genkai were just watching from the sidelines and drinking their tea.

Thus started the fragile respect of Kyuubi and Yusuke.

The door was eventually fixed within the hour after Yusuke calmed down. Everyone was currently seated in the den sipping on their tea. Genkai and Yusuke were caught up to date with the whole situation and all were deep in thought.

"Since the Uchiha brat is coming, I'm pretty sure that the Hyuuga brat isn't to far behind." Kyuubi grumbled.

"Have there been any rumors of another person looking for me?" Naruto asked Hiei and Kurama.

"Not that I know of, but Sasuke-san isn't being to discreet right now. Another person could be following behind him and using Sasuke-san as a cover." Kurama stated.

"Are you sure he's an Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked Itachi.

Itachi just gave him a look that said 'Is that supposed to be a valid question?'

"Right," Kyuubi drawled out. "So what are you going to do about him? As much as I would like to kill him, I know that you would want to pound him into the ground first."

"I'll deal with my foolish otouto when the time comes. For now, we need to gather more people. If the 'Hyuuga' is really using Sasuke as a cover up then we need to find out and fast." Itachi said.

Naruto caught the way he used the word 'Hyuuga' and was a bit worried.

"You don't think its Neji do you?" Naruto said aloud.

"I think we should consider the possibility that it could be somebody else."

"Who do you have in mind?" Genkai asked.

"It can't be Akatsuki or anyone else from this side of the world." Kyuubi said.

"Is there anyone in within the Hidden Continents that would be after Naruto?" Yusuke asked.

"No, not anymore at least." Kyuubi said.

They were all quiet before Naruto's eyes widened. He was thinking about the past when something hit him.

"What if this person isn't after me," Naruto started. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

Itachi sucked in a sharp breath.

"Otouto."

"Orochimaru, there is a very high possible chance that the hebi wants Sasuke back to use as his vessel." Naruto said seriously.

"Kuso, this means that we have to save your brat of a brother before Orochimaru gets to him." Kyuubi said.

"But why isn't he getting Sasuke-san now?" Kurama asked.

"Sasuke isn't that stupid. He probably knows that something isn't right. It may also be the cause of the non-discreet killings. He's probably using it as a cover to keep away the other Yokai while also using it as a safety blanket. If he suddenly disappeared then reappeared it would be awkward and everyone would immediately suspect that something's not right and go after him. If it really is Orochimaru, then he's waiting for the perfect opening, when Sasuke let's his guard down, to strike." Itachi stated.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"That has got to be the first time that you've ever strung more than 10 words together while speaking to someone." Kyuubi said.

"Hn." Itachi replied with a twitch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i dun own Naruto or YYH...**

**i know its short, but please try and understand that i am working on 3 other stories as well. One of them being a new story that i've been thinking about for awhile now. The ES21: Remake is pretty new too. So please don't shoot me!**

Enjoy!

_**Niwasae Shiina**_

* * *

Naruto sighed as Kyuubi and Genkai went at it…again. They were currently in the den, well, Naruto was in the den. Kyuubi and Genkai decided that destroying the garden was a good idea at the moment, so Naruto was watching as they upturned the flower beds and put a dent on the tree.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of strong arms go around his waist and pull him into a hard chest. Naruto smiled when Itachi laid his chin on his shoulder and watch the Kitsune and Spirit Wave master tear up the garden.

"How was the patrol?" Naruto asked as he raised a free arm to run his fingers through Itachi's bangs.

"There is no one near the property, but just in case, we, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and I, set up a few barriers about a 100 meters away but around the property so we can be prepared if someone comes." Itachi stated.

"Do you truly believe that it's Orochimaru that's coming?" Naruto asked after a minute.

"One can never be to sure, love. Orochimaru or not, we must be prepared for the worst case scenario. At the same time, we should not jump to conclusions." Itachi said.

Naruto nodded.

"You're right. There is no absolute proof that there is another person right behind Sasuke. But then again, Kyuubi's theories are usually right at least 8 out of 10 times." Naruto muttered his brows furrowed.

Itachi grasped the hand shifting through his bangs and kissed the knuckles reverently before lacing their finger together.

"If push comes to shove, and we are in the worst case scenario, I want you to promise me that you will run as far as you can until you feel that you're safe." Itachi said seriously.

Naruto stiffened. Eyes wide, he unlaced their hands and turned in Itachi's arms and gripped the shirt in front of him in a vice like hold.

"What are you saying?" Naruto whispered as he searched Itachi's eyes.

_If I am unable to fight, I want you to run. _Itachi stated.

_No, I will not leave you behind! Why are you saying this? Are you telling me that you're going to die?_ Naruto asked desperately.

_No, it is very unlikely that I will die. I am just telling you as a precaution. But I want your promise._

_But—_

_Promise me!_

_Why are you making me do this? You're scaring me; I don't want to lose you Itachi._ Naruto nearly sobbed.

_Naruto, my love, you know as well as I do, why I left otouto alive after killing the clan._ Itachi said softly as he placed a gentle hand on Naruto's wet cheek. He brushed away the tears with the pad of his thumb and rubbed Naruto's back with this other hand.

_You wanted him to end everything for you._ Naruto said stiffly.

_That's right, I did. But that was before I met you. Before you, I had no life. I had no reason to live, just the next battle. I had nothing to protect and cherish with these blood stained hands of mine. I wasn't living. Then from out of the darkness, you came in and lit up my world. My heart and soul were alive for another reason other than killing. I thank Kami everyday that I have you in my life. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are the most precious person in my life. And I will die before I let anyone else hurt or take you away from me. I wouldn't be able to go on if you left me. So, please, promise me._ Itachi begged softly as Naruto shed more tears at the love filled words.

_Only if you keep your own promise, promise me that you will never leave me. Swear it._ Naruto said staring Itachi in the eye.

Itachi stared into the hardened sapphire jewels and swore.

_I swear that I will never leave you. Even in death._

_Then, I promise that…if push comes to shove, I will escape to some place safe._ Naruto promised reluctantly but also relieved when Itachi swore to him.

He leaned his head against Itachi's chest and closed his eyes tiredly. Distantly, he remembered that Kyuubi and Genkai were still arguing in the garden, but dismissed it.

Suddenly Yusuke barged into the den, breaking the door again in the process, catching everyone's attention.

"Someone entered the barrier, and is headed this way. Kurama and Hiei are on the opposite side of the property but Kurama is making his way to the intruder. Hiei is going to finish the rest of the patrol just in case someone else gets in while we're distracted." Yusuke said quickly and regained his breath.

Suddenly, they heard a roar.

Kyuubi stiffened at the familiar noise as did Naruto and Itachi.

"It's the damn Tanuki!" Kyuubi said and rushed out, Yusuke and Genkai not far behind.

Naruto was still standing there before he snapped out of his shock and turned to Itachi.

"It's Gaara."


End file.
